


Every Night I dream about you

by Diana924



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post Season 6, Wet Dream, a little plot, p0rn fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Quando aveva ricevuto quella lettera da Baxter Jimmy non ci aveva pensato due volte, aveva messo in valigia il poco che aveva e si era diretto verso la stazione il più velocemente che poteva </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night I dream about you

Quando aveva ricevuto quella lettera da Baxter Jimmy non ci aveva pensato due volte, aveva messo in valigia il poco che aveva e si era diretto verso la stazione il più velocemente che poteva.

Non era stato molto corretto con Thomas, aveva ricevuto più lettere di quante ne avesse scritte ma non per colpa dell’altro, solamente … ogni singola occasione che pensava di scrivergli quella lettera non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste e finiva per rimandare. I primi tempi aveva ringraziato di essere lontano da Downton perché aveva avuto paura che se fosse rimasto troppo a lungo avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito, come essere lui a baciare Barrow questa volta.

Non riusciva a spiegarsi quello che provava ed era sicuro che fosse cominciato tutto poco prima del suo licenziamento ma anche allora era come se quei sentimenti ci fossero sempre stati e aspettassero unicamente il momento esatto per manifestarsi.  
Baxter lo attendeva alla stazione, per qualche motivo che non aveva mai compreso lei e Barrow andavano d’accordo, non che si parlassero molto ma lei era tra i pochi della servitù a non aver rinunciato ad instaurare un rapporto decente col sotto maggiordomo, più di una volta li aveva uditi ricordare avvenimenti comuni ad entrambi e … non era gelosia si era detto più e più volte eppure … .

“ Come sta? “ le chiese dopo averla salutata con una stretta di mano mentre si incamminavano a piedi.

“ Poteva essere peggio, per fortuna l’intervento di Andy è stato tempestivo e il dottor Clarckson ha avvertito il signor Carson che ora è in fase di guarigione “ gli rispose la donna, e chi era questo Andy si chiese Jimmy mentre la sua mente immaginava i più foschi scenari almeno per lui, ne fu distratto solamente quando Baxter accennò ad una “ terapia “.

“ Che terapia? “ chiese mentre un dubbio si faceva strada nella sua testa.

“ Niente di … lui voleva cambiare ma … sono cose che non si possono cambiare, solamente reprimere e lui non l’ha mai fatto, semplicemente nessuno si decide a fare quella domanda “ fu la risposta stentata della cameriera e Jimmy Kent non era stupido, svagato, assente, indolente forse ma stupido sicuramente no.

Per quel motivo alla fine era rimasto, si era sistemato al pub e quasi ogni giorno passava a Downton per andare a trovare Thomas sebbene ufficialmente avesse riferito che era solo curiosità e desiderio di sapere cosa fosse cambiato in quell’anno che aveva trascorso a vagabondare per l’Inghilterra, per fortuna aveva abbastanza denaro.

Non aveva ancora avuto occasione di parlare con Thomas di quello che provava, principalmente perché non riusciva quasi nemmeno ad accettarlo ma almeno si era subito reso conto che Andy non era una minaccia: era troppo preso da Daisy per poter pensare a Thomas in quella maniera.

Quasi ogni notte i suoi sogni lo riportavano nella sua vecchia stanza, quella che occupava quando era in servizio. In quei sogni accadeva lo stesso evento di sei anni prima quando Thomas era entrato nella sua stanza per baciarlo. Se avesse saputo come sarebbe finito allora Jimmy non l’avrebbe respinto ed era in questo che i suoi sogni variavano ogni singola volta. Infatti invece di allontanarlo da sé nel momento in cui si accorgeva di quanto stava accadendo decideva di ricambiare il bacio, assaporando dolcemente le labbra di Thomas, godendo di quel bacio con lentezza e passione, cercando di fargli comprendere che finalmente tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, che lui era tornato per lui e soprattutto non l’avrebbe più abbandonato.

Quando il bacio si interrompeva a causa della mancanza d’aria Thomas lo guardava, gli occhi scuriti dal desiderio e solo allora lui era abbastanza lucido per cominciare a trafficare con gli abiti dell’altro, aveva così bisogno di sentire la pelle di Thomas contro le sue mani, di baciarla, leccarle, mordicchiarla e l’altro si limitava a sorridere prima di farlo distendere sul letto e cercare nuovamente le sue labbra. Solitamente nel suo sogno non si scambiavano parole, non ne avevano bisogno in quei momenti, non mentre lui sentiva la mano di Thomas sulla sua erezione, il contatto della pelle con il guanto di Thomas lo faceva fremere e muovere sempre più velocemente supplicando l’altro di dargli di più, per favore Thomas, di più voglio di più lo implorava perdendo completamente la propria dignità. No, la dignità la perdeva quando Thomas portava dolcemente le sue dita alla sua bocca e lui iniziava a succhiarle con desiderio, falange per falange, godendo degli ansiti e dei sospiri del moro mentre continuava la sua attività. Quando l’altro allontanava le dita lui gemeva, gemeva sempre di frustrazione prima di sentirle dentro di sé, Thomas sapeva come toccarlo, come farlo stare bene, sapeva farlo godere semplicemente in quella maniera.

Thomas accettava di andare oltre solo quando lui era al limite, in cui il suo corpo non attendeva altro, non desiderava altro, solamente di poterlo sentirle dentro di sé, di accoglierlo e in quel momento Jimmy cercava le labbra dell’altro come un assetato, godendo di quel contatto mentre il suo corpo reagiva. Thomas lo baciava, cercava le sue mani e le stringeva, mai con forza ma con gesti teneri e amorevoli, e poi cominciava a spingersi dentro di lui con forza e lui gemeva il nome dell’altro, implorandolo di dargli di più, di darglielo tutto e che ne aveva così bisogno, che aveva bisogno di lui, che non l’avrebbe più lasciato andare via e che lo amava, lo amava così tanto ed era stato così stupido a rifiutarlo la prima volta.

Era sempre più vicino al limite, ogni spinta di Thomas gli regalava e al tempo stesso gli negava il piacere, aveva bisogno di poco ma ogni volta che sentiva che l’altro era vicino ma soprattutto che stava per rispondergli che lo ricambiava puntualmente si svegliava con un’erezione che chiedeva di essere soddisfatta nei pantaloni. Gemendo di frustrazione Jimmy si infilava la mano nei pantaloni e raggiungeva l’orgasmo solamente pensando a Thomas, a quanto sarebbe stato meraviglioso venire grazie a lui, tra le sue braccia, sempre e solo Thomas.

E puntualmente ogni mattina quando raggiungeva Downton si diceva che doveva parlare a Thomas, che quello sarebbe stato il giorno in cui avrebbe dichiarato a Thomas Barrow cosa provava per lui, peccato che ogni volta che lo vedesse gli mancassero le parole.


End file.
